Entr'acte
by Ky'atia Archive
Summary: Predecessor to The Dance. The story of how Fred and Oliver fell in love and why they could never stay together. FredOliver Slash! Slight incest in the last chapters.
1. Perpetual Dream

Author's Note: Well, this has gotten bigger than I ever thought! I'm working on the sequel to "The Dance" ("Encore!") and now, its predecessor: the story of Oliver and Fred (Surely you didn't believe Fred's explanation of "It was no big deal. We just had sex." COME ON, PEOPLE! NOT my style at all.). It just jumped out at me when I was getting ready to work some more on the first chapter of "Encore!" Well, it seemed to me that some of you would be interested in their story, anyway. So, for you "The Dance" fans, here is its prologue: Entr'acte

Rating: PG-13, though, it might go higher. I don't know… depends on what the reviewers want XD hint hint Review!

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters or places are mine. They belong to the LOVELY J.K. Rowling! "The Dance," "Encore!" and "Entr'acte" storylines ARE all mine, though. The stories popped into MY head. NOT YOURS! MWAHAHA!

Pairing: Guess! LOL!

Title: Entr'acte

Act One: Perpetual Dream

_…But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound;  
In that night, there was music in my mind…  
…And through music, my soul began to soar;  
And I heard as I've never heard before…_

What you heard was a dream, and nothing more…

_…Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world,__  
Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore…_

I remember the first time we met. Well, of course we'd seen each other before during the years, but we'd never really spoken. Not really. Sure, we talked a bit about Quidditch and all, but never a real conversation.

But, I consider that day our real first meeting. Strange that I would have known someone for five years before I really knew him. I was sitting in the very back compartment in the train going to Hogwarts in my fifth year. George was off with Lee, so I was alone. He and I had had a spat a few hours earlier, and that just tortured me. But I didn't want to think about that.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard. I looked up and said that he could sit. He took a seat across from me.

"Thanks!" he said, his Irish accent wrapping it's way around my heart immediately. I remember blushing.

"No problem," I said in a tone near a whisper, looking back down at my feet.

In a voice full of concern, he asked, "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Surprised to find a tear falling down my cheek, I just looked up at him, unable to speak. He came over and sat next to me; rather close, actually. I gasped.

"It's George… he and I really had a bad row this morning… I hate it when we do this!" I said, beginning to sob. "We never fight! When we do, it's almost as if my world collapses. I just want someone who will be there for me forever. Someone who won't ever leave me like he just did. An angel…"

I even surprised myself with that description. Very seldom did I ever open up like that. Even to George. I looked over at him, noting the rather collected look on his face.

"Well then, Fred, what would this angel look like?"

"Oh, he'd have shaggy red hair and deep green eyes… pale skin… the same height or taller than me… But most important, he has to have a great sense of fun and adventure!"

He thought for a moment. "Hmm… Did you just say 'he' or did you mean—"

"What? Umm… I…" I stammered, shocked out of my tears.

He chuckled a bit before saying, "It's fine! Just curious is all. If you don't want to say anything, it's okay."

"No. I may as well tell you. Yeah, that's what I said."

He smiled and said, "Well, excellent! I have red hair and green eyes!" I had to laugh.

"You do! I honestly didn't look at your hair! But… what's your name? I can't remember…" I said. Yeah; completely missed the point there. I was so naïve! …Still am, I guess.

"Oliver! You know that, Fred. I'm your Quidditch captain, idiot! Last year for it, too…"

"Really? Are you quitting?"

"No… I'm a 7th year. I'm leaving Hogwarts soon," Oliver said with a sigh.

"That's right! I remember now!" I said, a little too peppy.

Oliver laughed again. "You jump from happy to sad rather fast, don't you?"

I smiled at him, "Just a little."

Later that night, Oliver and I sat together at the traditional Start of Year feast. The one that I always made a point to sit with George at. Like every feast, really, but especially that one. It was really quite symbolic that he and I would start and end each year together. Until our 7th year, I wouldn't know that it even meant anything to him… but it always did to me.

But, in any case, Oliver and I were some of the first to get into the Great Hall, so we sat in the back of the Gryffindor table, where George and I usually sat. When George walked in and saw us there together, he just walked on. Didn't even say a word or give us a second glance, the prat.

I remember that Oliver sat right next to me, a little too close, considering that we just really began to even talk to each other. I didn't mind, of course, it just seemed so… Oh, hell, I can't describe it. Anyway, we had the usual sorting and eating, but I could feel George's eyes burning on my skin. I just ignored him. It was all his fault anyway.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" I asked, eyeing his cherry tart on his golden plate.

"Yes!" he laughed.

"I want some! They are all out, see?"

"Fine, take a bite," he said, getting some on his fork and holding it out as to give me a bite. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that at all! Nevertheless, I opened my mouth and let him.

"How is it?"

I just could nod. I was completely speechless. Hell, I'd never even began to flirt with someone before in my life! I wanted to, but… how? Oh well, it seemed as if he'd take care of most of that anyway.

"Want another one…?" he asked, gentler that time. I shook my head; I probably would have fallen into his arms mercilessly if he did that again. Hell, I know I would have just from his smile. And… what was wrong with me? I couldn't seem to tear my gaze from his eyes. I couldn't even blink. I don't remember quite how it happened; all I know is that our faces were moving closer and closer, until I could count every freckle on his cheeks…

"Students!" Dumbledore said merrily, breaking us apart in shock.

'Oh well,' I thought. 'If I ever am going to kiss him, it won't be here, in front of the whole bloody school!' Bloody hell, how I was blushing!

And I remember… how at that exact moment, he brushed his hand over mine under the table… and how he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together so slowly that I thought it was imaginary for a moment.

Well, there you have it! The start of our beautiful relationship… what's that? Oh, you want more? Are you sure? Ours… it's not exactly a happy story, but if you want to know… Well, okay then. The next part is when we actually get closer. Amazing how we fell so quickly, isn't it?


	2. Insatiable Adoration

Ramble: Yes, George WILL be playing a part soon. …Just not now.  
Rating: PG-13, though, it might go higher. I don't know… depends on what the reviewers want XD hint hint Review!Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters or places are mine. They belong to the LOVELY J.K. Rowling! "The Dance," "Encore!" and "Entr'acte" storylines ARE all mine, though. The stories popped into MY head. NOT YOURS! MWAHAHA!…OH! And also, the song quotes at the beginning of each story are from Andrew Lloyd Weber's "The Phantom of the Opera." They just fit so perfectly and it really sets the mood for the chapter. The italic lines are always what Christine says and the plain ones are usually Raoul, but occasionally the Phantom or others. The italics are usually what Fred is feeling in the chapter.

Pairing: Guess! LOL!

Title: Entr'acte

Act Two: Insatiable Adoration

…Let me be your freedom;  
Let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you…

…_Say you love me every waking moment;  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you'll need me with you now and always.  
Promise me that all you say is true._  
_That's all I ask of you…_

I think my favourite part of our first month together was our long walks across the grounds. It was so perfect, holding his hand in mine, just walking. We didn't speak; we were just connected by our hands. There was this little grove just outside the grounds that we always went to. I think Dumbledore knew, the bloody man knows everything, but he never said anything if he did know.

Anyway, like I said, there was a little grove that was just outside the grounds. We had to go through the thick trees and finally, a clearing that was perfectly sun dappled. There were flowers and everything. The grass was so soft; it felt just like corn silk.

I loved it every time we went there. We would just lie in the grass and stare up at the sky. Especially at night, when the stars would shine through the leaves and we would just stay there. I'm sure you've heard about the miraculous Hogsmeade weekends, right? Well, this is where we always ended up sneaking off to. George caught us going away from the group, but I know he never suspected a thing between us.

Oh well, now I'm boring you with all of these lovely little details. I know they don't mean much to you, but it was really important to me, that time in my life. I just knew nothing could possibly be better in the world. There was nothing that could have come between Oliver and I. And, you know what? I think that he really did love me. Even thought we didn't know each other long, I know I'll always miss him. Nothing could ever change that.

Sorry… there I go on my tangent again.

Now… where were we when I left off? The feast, right? …Thought so.

Anyway, after the feast is when we first found the clearing, if you'd like to know. We broke away from the group and just went for a walk. There were so many things we talked about; I don't think I could name them all for the world, you know? Damn, I miss him…

We could talk about everything, you know. Everything. And we did! That night, we just walked and walked and it was so funny because Oliver kept saying in his sweet little Irish accent, "D'you think we should turn around now? It's late…"

"No. Just a little further. They'll never miss us!"

"All right. Just a little more," he would say in a grin.

He and I… we probably said those three lines a million times that night… I can still smile at the memories. Well, when we finally got there, my breath just left my chest. It was quite possibly the most beautiful scene I'd ever laid eyes upon. Honestly, I believe I speak for both of us on that one.

We lied down on the grass and stared up at the star speckled sky, in total silence. I think there was one part where he said something, but I didn't hear him and it wasn't until much later that he told me what it was.

Damn… now I'm depressed again. In any case, we spent most of our first month together in that place, as I've told you. It… I just can't even begin to tell how much that was for both of us! Words can't describe something you feel, really _feel_, inside.

There was just something about that place that made me think that he and I would have been together forever. And, if you'd like to know, we probably would have if it weren't for—

Never mind. I can't talk about that. It's too soon. You'll find out soon enough. I'd rather tell you now of our happy times; of our days spent in Hogsmeade, that time when we skated on the lake and I fell in the ice… and he saved me. My saviour. You know, I think I'd still call him that if I were ever to see him again. Anyway, I think you get the picture. That was our first several months in a nutshell and I trust that I wouldn't change a thing about our times then.

Not even our Christmas.

I know I'm with George now and all, and I know that this is one of the things that truly hurts him, our first Christmas together. It was a beautiful night… and George would give anything to change that; anything to be my first.

I wouldn't.

That night… I still can look back on it and feel warm inside. He made me feel so special that night. It was the Yuletide Ball night and Oliver had booked a sleigh ride for us following the dance. He was wearing a gorgeous green set of dress robes that made his hair seem like a fire in the snow. I know I didn't look as nice in my plain second hand brown ones, but… he really made me feel like I was the most stunning person at that ball. I still love him for that.

Anyway, after the ball, we got in the sleigh and rode around the grounds and we were taken to so many places that I had never seen before. I felt like we were two snow kings riding off through a winter fairyland to our ice castle in the sky… Can you tell I'm a romantic?

Then… we finally got there. To our 'palace.' He must have been preparing this for weeks before Christmas. The sleigh stopped right before our walk to the woods and he, like the perfect gentleman he is, he stepped out of the carriage and took my hand and led me down.

The trees were too thick, the snow couldn't get to the grass, so it was still green somehow. On the patch of grass we always sat, there was a feather comforter and pillows, and deep red and green candles. There was a basket of wine (my favourite flavour) and there were white candles everywhere; the whole forest seemed to be glowing! And there was soft piano music tinkling from somewhere…

We sat on the blanket and he poured us two crystal goblets of wine.

"To… our future," he said softly, holding his glass up for a toast. I raised mine and lightly touched my cup to his. We both just took a sip, which was quite unlike him. Not for this to sound wrong, but Oliver loved his wine. I remember a strange look coming across his face. Not a bad look… just different.

I reached out and touched his arm. "Oliver… what's wrong?"

He looked at me, completely captivating me in his emerald gaze. "There's nothing wrong. I just… I'm not quite sure how I should do this."

"What?"

He kissed me fervently, pulling out a white velvet box and opening it at the same time. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it. "O-Oliver?"

He looked back up at me and kissed me again, this time more gentle. I could tell that he was more nervous than I'd ever seen him. He was trembling; my Oliver, the bold, handsome, and daring one… afraid?

I wrapped my arms around him and I could feel ears splash on my neck, though I wasn't worried. I could already feel him relinquish his nervousness. I pulled back a little and I felt him put a ring on my finger. I looked down at it. It was a white golden band with a yellow Celtic design spinning around on it. On the inside, I would find later, when I finally took it off, it said "Love me; and forgive me."

I really had no idea what that meant, even when I took it off to look at it.

The next thing I remember is crying so hard into his shoulder. I was so happy… I could just cry and kiss him. I remember him lying me down on the comforter and taking off the outer jacket of my robes. That's when the bite of the winter night air hit me first, but I just clung tighter to him. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him as he trailed kisses down my chest. I knew that this was the most right thing that I had ever done in my life.

That was the most romantic Christmas I have ever had. I know George wants me to forget. I know it hurts him that I still think of that as my favourite night of my life. I hate it that he can't stand my relationship with him, even though it happened so many years ago.

And what I hate most of all is that part of me still wants him to come back and give me another perfect Christmas night…


	3. No Turning Back

**IMPORTANT **Ramble: BIG cookies if one of you can guess what will happen to Oliver (I'll give you a little help: no he is **not** sick and dying. He is going away somewhere. Guess where and I will grant **any** story or plot request you may have as long as it doesn't conflict with the overall plot, of course in the following chapters. If you guess where **and** what will happen/why he is so worried, hell, I'll even write you your own story. Any guess is a good one. It is a little vague, but do your best ((and **everyone** who attempts a **reasonable** guess will get a small request granted like a scene they want done.))

OKAY, I'm done. Sorry about that!

Title: Entr'acte

Act Three: No Turning Back

**Past the point of no return**

**The final threshold**

**The bridge is crossed**

**So stand**

**And watch it burn**

**We've passed the point of no return**

So, we left off at Christmas, did we? Our New Years was as expected, we spent the day together and went off to Hogsmeade. We had a lovely time, but... I kept feeling like something was wrong with Oliver. When we were in the Hog's Head (it was the only place we could go without anyone seeing us!) I was sipping my Butterbeer and he was just sitting there staring at his sandwich.

"Oliver? What's wrong?"

He looked up quickly and as I caught his eye, there were tears sparkling those emerald eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. I... I just don't want to leave you is all."

"Leave me? Why... what—what do you mean?"

"Oh, it's just that it's my last year here and I'm going to have to leave is it. Don't worry about it," he said, trying to pull off a nonchalant tone.

"Oliver, just tell me what is wrong. You won't be leaving until June! That is six months away. What is really bothering you?"

"...I can't tell you. Not yet. I just don't want you to worry about me."

I felt a stream of tears fall down my cheeks. "Oliver... I love you. You are scaring me! Please, anything it is... couldn't be worse than not knowing, could it?"

He clasped my hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Trust me... I will tell you when the time comes. For now, just forget. Let's just enjoy the time we have left together, okay?"

"Alright, Oliver. I trust you." Why the hell I was so naïve is beyond me. I should have made him tell me right there. Even now, I don't know if I'll ever see him again, and it has been nearly three years since he left. ... Sorry. Moving on in the story...

I think it was about a week later that I finally spoke to George about my problem. I didn't tell him the whole story, but close enough. We were lying on his bed together and the curtains were drawn shut, like usual. Neither of us thought anything about it at that point.

"George, I'm sorry we haven't been as close this year..."

"It's okay, Fred. We both have had a lot going on..."

The comment intrigued me, but I didn't press it. "What I mean is that we have grown apart this year and so much has been going on in my life that you don't know about. I just feel... wrong... without you knowing."

"What's wrong, Fred? Tell me!"

"I've fallen in love with someone."

"...Really?" his tone was far from congratulatory, but much nearer to jealousy. Of course, I mistook it for sadness that we were growing so far apart. "What's her name?"

"Umm... Olivia..." I said slowly. I'm not sure why I couldn't just tell him the truth, but I didn't feel right telling him that. "We're even engaged. Did you know?"

"No. How could I?" he asked, his tone exceptionally bitter.

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry, George."

"Whatever. I didn't know that we had grown _that_ far apart." He rolled over in bed, his back pressing against my chest. I felt his back moving to the rhythm of someone crying. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck and I felt such a spark that I had never felt before. We'd kissed before, but I'd never felt anything... and certainly nothing like _that! _But, I didn't pay it any attention. I was engaged to Oliver! 'It is probably just stress,' that's what I thought.

"I'm so sorry, George. ...Turn around and look at me."

He rolled around, his eyes stricken with pain and his cheeks stained with sadness. Wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his face in my shoulder, he began to cry, letting the sadness out of me ignoring him. I felt my heart break then. How could I have put him through that? He forgave me, though, and we went back to the way we were before... almost. I felt a resentment coming from him for a while afterwards, but I accepted it. I did deserve it, after all. I could tell you more about how we grew closer after that, how it was so strange just to touch him because every time I did I felt a fire burn within me unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

Despite my conflicting feelings for him, I never left Oliver. I had to stay by his side. We were in love and I didn't have any idea that George cared for me the way he did. If I had known, things may have turned out differently, but I had no idea, so late in January, I went to Oliver's and my grove to think.

I saw him lying on the very spot where we'd first made love on the night of the Yuletide Ball. I thought he was asleep at first, but he was just lying there with his eyes closed, his face pulled into a pain stricken expression. I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. Moving closer, I heard small sobs escaping his lips; I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him and flung my arms around him, giving him several small kisses all over his face.

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"...I love you, you know that, right?"

"Oliver, you're scaring me! Just tell me what is wrong!"

"Please; you do know I love you, don't you?" he asked, desperation thick in his voice.

"I know. I love you, too, Oliver..." I answered weakly.

"Then you know that no matter what happens, even if I have to leave for awhile, that I will always come back to you, that I will always love you. Right?"

"Leave?! Where are you going?!"

"Please, Fred, just answer me. You know that, right?"

"I do. Tell me what is going on, Oliver."

"You don't want to know," he whispered, looking down.

"Yes I do! Good or bad, Oliver, we're in this together! We're going to get married, remember? We'll be together forever."

At that comment, fresh tears sprung to his eyes and he clung to me tighter. "I would love nothing more than to marry you and to be with you forever..."

"Then let's do it now!" I said on a spur of the moment idea.

"What...? You don't know what you're asking. There's too much you don't know about me."

"I don't care. You're my true love! No matter if you have to leave now or not, I want to marry you!"

"Do you really...?" his eyes brimmed with happiness. "I don't want you to be hurt, but before we marry, we need to talk about something."

"The reason you have to leave?"

"Yeah..."

"Not before. After. Tell me the morning after our wedding night."

"But why? Wouldn't know rather know what you are getting yourself into, Fred?"

"The only thing I am getting into is a life with the man who I am in love with. Anything about you that I might not like shouldn't change my opinion. I do love you."

"...Okay."

Yes, I was definitely the naïve one. Even if he had told me right then and there, I would have married him anyway. I wouldn't have cared. Given the chance to do over again, I would have let him tell me if only to relieve his pain, but I was being selfish. I simply didn't want to hear it because I knew it would hurt me.

And it did... oh how it did.

Top of Form


End file.
